Arabella Lily Black
by LondonRose98
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter? His wife died in child birth; watch as Arabella Lily Black- named after her mother and surrogate aunt-grows up. As she lives with her Uncle Mooney and becomes a part of the Golden Four. AB/HP HR/R DR/G RM/NT Romances. Major RM/AB family/father-daughter. The first two chapters don't have a lot, sorry. Please read and send me reviews. Love ya!
1. Chapter 1

What if Sirius Black had a daughter? His wife died in child birth; watch as Arabella Lily Black- named after her mother and surrogate aunt-grows up. As she lives with her Uncle Mooney and becomes a part of the Golden Four.

AB/HP HR/R DR/G RM/NT Romances Major RM/AB family/father-daughter

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's is hers and everything else is mine. This has no other purpose but yours and I's entertainment. Thanks everybody.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

As Sirius Black was dragged away, his only thought was that Remus would take care of the two most important things in his life. His daughter and his godson. His Arabella Lily and his Harry James. He was going to survive for them. He was get that rat for them. He would do it if it was the last thing on earth he did.

Miles away a man who looked too old for his age was rocking a little crying girl to sleep, his own tears running down his cheeks. Though their tears were for different reasons, it felt good to know he wasn't the only one crying at the moment. The man was morning 3 of his best friends who had been murdered just hours before and morning the person that he thought of as a brother and who he really was. The wolf inside him, who his friends had jokingly called Mooney but had stuck, howling for his pack that his was never going to see again.

In a little town called Little Whinging, an old man was setting a baby boy with messy black hair and brilliant emerald-green eyes. But they were not his most sticking feature, which was the lightning bold scar on his forehead. This scar he had previously gained the day before when his family was attacked by a man with a thirst for power.


	3. Real Chapter One

Chapter 1: Remus P.O.V.

"Uncle?" said the small six years old. Sometimes it hurt to look at her. With her long black hair and grey eyes. She looked just like _him._

"Yes?" He said. He patted his lap and she crawled up to sit there.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then sat up and gave him this look. The same look that _he_ got whenever he had something serious to talk about. Now this look was rare but he knew it enough to recognize on the little girl. Really it was uncanny how much she looked like his ex-best friend. She looked and acted like _him._

"Are you my daddy?" One little question.

He felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"W-w-why would you ask that?" He had stuttered as he said this. In fact he was still trying to get his breath back.

"Well," she said her child like voice was oddly strong. "Uncle Teddy-Beddy is Nymphie's dad and she says that he will always be the best boy in her life. But you're the best boy in my life, so why don't I call you Daddy?"

He felt his heart soar as she explained her reason. Sometimes he wished he was still a child unaware to the world surrounding him. He felt so much joy as he thought that she was unaware of the world and only aware to hers and the people in it. He wished she could stay that way forever but he knew that it was impossible. Then he realized that she was waiting for an answer to her question. He didn't know what to tell her. He was scared of her reaction.

"Well no. I'm not you daddy. I'm your godfather. That means that you dad chose me to take care of you if something ever happened to him. That's why you call me uncle instead of daddy. '_Yeah that works.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well then what happened to daddy? Did he not want me or something? Why don't I remember him?" She said this with her voice filled with confusion and hurt. It broke my heart that she thought he didn't want her. He may have done what he did but I watched him with her for a year he could not have faked that much love that shone in his eyes every time he looked at her or talked about her.

_'Oh no'_ I thought_ 'that was exactly what I didn't want her to ask'_. Sometimes it's annoying how smart she is for a six-year-old.

"No, no. Of course he wanted you. But unfortunately he did something bad when you were about a year old. So he had to go away. You were too young to remember what happened or even him himself. I'm not sure that he can ever come back to be with you and to raise you. I'm so sorry, Cub." I said this all with a heavy voice. You will never know the pain of having to tell a child that they will most likely never see their father again.

"What did he do? Uncle Mooney tell me." She asked, wait, no she begged. The worst of all she pulled the perfect puppy dog face. That of course she had gotten from her father._ 'Oh the irony.'_ I thought. I was so close to breaking, my resolve was crumbling. But I knew that I couldn't scare her. I refuse to scare her when she was at such a small, tender, and venerable age. I wouldn't have her tortured by the thought of her father. That was one thing I would never to. To her and to him.

I made a decided then. I knew I would have to tell her at one point. I knew I didn't want her to find out a twisted version from kids at Hogwarts. I didn't want her to get some small tidbits of the story and fill in the blanks with the worst possible things. I wouldn't have my little Ara thinking of her father worse than he already was, if that was possible.

"I will tell you when you get your Hogwarts letter," I said this and watched as she stored this information in her head where I knew it was going to come back and bite me in the butt.

She pouted and for a second I thought she was going to pull out the puppy dog face again. I knew I wouldn't be able to withstand it two times in such a short time. But then I saw as she got that look in her eyes, she knew I didn't want to talk about it anymore. So she stopped bugging me, I love her I do. But she has this power over me and if she asks enough I will end up giving in. just like any fath-. I had to take a breath. Godfather would do. I wanted to slap my forehead. _'You're not her father. He is. Get that through your head, old man.' _I was startled out of my thought when she moved on my lap. She put her arms around my neck and hugged it. She let go of my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before getting of my lap to go sit on the floor and play with her toy set. It was one thing that her 'Uncle Prongs' got her before he was killed. There was a stuffed animal stag, wolf, and black, grim-looking dog. They all looked like Prongs, myself (Mooney), and Padfoot. That one had always been her favorite. I don't know why there was never a rat-maybe because they don't make rat stuffed animals. As much as I wanted to say something about the dog, I never did. Every little girl needed something of her daddy, even if she didn't know it.

"I love you, Uncle Mooney. Even if you aren't my daddy," she said this in the sweetest voice possible. It made me feel like crying.

I got up to where she was sitting and bent down to give her a kiss on the head.

"I love you too, Ara," I said this with a smile on my face.

"Come on, it's time to head over to Aunty Andy's," I said already plugging my ears.

She shouted happily and ran off to get her stuff. While I waited I headed into the kitchen to get some chocolate.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arabella POV

"Uncle Mooney! Uncle Mooney! It's here! It's here." An excited, young voice screamed.

"What's here, what's got my little Ara so excited?" Remus asked. Though she knew her Uncle Mooney was just pretending to be confused she was too happy to care. Her letter had come.

"My letter. I'm going to Hogwarts!" She was so excited that she didn't even realize when her Uncle Mooney cover his super-sensitive ears when she screeched, he voice hitting levels almost impossible for human hearing. Then a thought occurred.

Flashback:

_"What did he do? Uncle Mooney tell me." A six-year-old version of me asked._

_"I will tell you before you go to Hogwarts." I heard Uncle Mooney tell the younger me._

End of Flashback

"You have to tell me," my voice broke the silence suddenly.

"Tell you what?" His voice sounded confused again only this time I knew he wasn't pretending to be confused.

"You have to tell me what he did." I said, my voice was flat and held almost no emotion, but I knew that if you looked hard enough you would find hurt and curiosity.

I knew by the look on his face that he had made the same connection as me.

"Oh."

I saw the recognition hit his eyes. I watched as he had his own flashback. As he remembered the conversation we had when I was six. The conversation where he promised to tell me before I got to Hogwarts. Promised to tell me what my father did to get him taken away from me. He had always been very secretive about it. If it would ever come up in a conversation he would give this person a look and they would stop talking abruptly and awkwardly change the subject quickly as to not get him mad. He may have been a passive person but when someone did something to someone he loved (i.e. me) let's just say I hope it wasn't near a full moon. At least for that person's sake.

He sighed dejectedly and slumped his shoulders. It was as if he was carrying the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders and for a moment I wanted to tell him to stop but my need to know over took for just a few moments. He walked over to his favorite, old, reclining chair and fell into it. I went over to sit on his couch but he waved his hands at me and patted his lap. He wanted me to sit with him, on his lap. Of course I didn't mind, I grew up sitting on his lap. It was actually my favorite seat in the whole house.

He sighed once more.

"Ok, you have heard of Harry Potter right?" he asked.

"Of course. Who hasn't?" I was very confused at this point. I thought we were going to talk about my father not Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived. "What does he have to do with my father?"

I had I had heard him mutter 'Harry' before I had asked the second question but I didn't bother and let it go, knowing that I could have heard that right.

"I'm getting to that." He said this tiredly. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I guessed he needed some extra reassurance. So I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him the truth.

"I won't hate you for not telling me. You always have me in mind when you decide what to do. I'm sure you had my best interest in mind. You always do what's best for me, I'm sure of it." I said this with truth coating my voice; I knew that if he looked for a lie in there he would not find one.

I guessed it worked because he took a deep breath in through his nose and then opened his mouth to talk when…The floo flared up showing that someone was coming through. And it was…

Nympahadora Tonks.

At least it was her head. And boy was she grinning.

She was my older cousin by 7 years but her and I would always be best friends. We still where even when she was at Hogwarts, she had graduated a year ago. She was now studying to become an auror with the highly esteemed Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Most people where scared of him but I thought he was awesome and he always had the best stories to tell.

"Hey! Anybody there! I heard that Hogwarts letters were coming today." She shouted apparently not seeing Uncle Remus and I in the chair, right next to the fire.

I coughed to get her attention. She all but jumped out of the fire and I had a feeling that Uncle Teddy-Beddy was holding her waist so she didn't fall out. She was amazingly clumsy.

"Oh! There you guys are." She said with a blush creeping into her hair. I knew that she had a crush on Uncle Mooney but she would never tell him and I wouldn't betray her trust like that. Although I knew that he liked her to, he would never do anything about it. Something about being 'to old, to poor, and to dangerous'. _Oh why must I get stuck with two oblivious people?_ I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes.

"Nymphie, Uncle Mooney and I were talking. Can I floo over and talk to you later?" I asked.

"Sure.." she said confused. She looked at Uncle Mooney. They seemed to be talking with their eyes. I hate it when people do that.

Her eyes widened and she took a breath.

"Oh. Of course, floo over when you get the chance." She seemed nervous and was itching to get out of there.

And just like that her head was gone from our living room and the room was quite once again.

"Ok." I was more than ready to start the story that everybody but me knows.

He took a deep breath again. He opened his mouth.

"Start talking before we are interrupted again." I said this with need, urgency and curiosity lacing my voice.

He just laughed and looked at me.

"Oh. Right. Go ahead." I said trying to hold the blush back.

"Thank you." He said this with a slight smile on his face.

"Ok. So, your dad's name was Sirius Black and he came from 'The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black'. All of his family had been in Slytherin but he, he was a Gryffindor.

~END OF CHAPETHER~


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Remus POV

"So that's what he did?" She asked after I finished my story. It hurt me to see my little girl so hurt.

"He killed all those people! That's horrible! Sweet Merlin, I'm glad you didn't tell me when I first asked you. I'm glad he is in there. He deserves to be in that horrid place. What he did was so horrid, no wonder they called him Voldemort's right hand man. I definitely don't want anything to do with him or what him in my life." She said this all with so much hate in her voice I would have flinched back. But I didn't because I saw the emotions that were shining in her eyes. I saw the hate, hurt, betrayal, and the small amount of love in her eyes. But I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you but I wanted it to come from me and not some strangers. I wanted you to have the true story not bits and pieces and having you fill in the spaces with the worst possible things making it worse than it already was. I didn't want it to come to you twisted and garbled." I said this with sadness lacing my voice.

"What could possibly make it worse than it already is?" She shouted but I didn't stop her or cover my sensitive ears I just let her get it out. She needed to get rid of the anger before she got to the sadness. I had known that she wouldn't take it well but she had to know and I had kept it from her long enough.

She got up and ran from the room. About 15 seconds later I heard the door slam shut and her bed squeak as she, I assumed, jumped on it. The next sound I heard was her nearly silent sobs. They were so soft; I wouldn't have been able to hear it without my super-sensitive hearing. I knew that she needed time. So I decided to go over to the Tonks and tell them that they most likely wont see her today. I got up and walked to the fire-place.

I grabbed floo powder and stepped in.

"Tonks House," I said quietly not wanting to disturb my little Ara.

Next thing I knew I was standing in their fireplace, I quickly stepped out of their fireplace and into their living room.

"Remus!" I heard Andy shout as she ran in from the kitchen. No matter how much she looked like her sister I would never have a reason to hate her or be scared of her. I never had a reason to be scared of her sister but I did have a reason to hate her sister. Many reasons in fact.

"Nymphadora said that you were talking to Ara about something serious. What was it?" she spat this out quickly and her voice was laced with worry.

"Just that. Sirius." I said using the pun that we had both grown up with.

She looked confused for a moment but then it clicked. It was the old pun that had gotten old after the second time but you never got tired of hearing it. The pun that her favorite cousin had used, the cousin that she had thought had stayed far enough from family tradition. The cousin that had fooled us all.

"Oh." She said it blankly but I could detect a slight amount of sadness in her voice.

"Yon told her?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, "I had promised her that I would tell her before she went to Hogwarts and she got her letter today. I wanted her to hear it for me and now so that she had time to get used to the idea and react. I didn't want her to be more vulnerable at the most important time in her Hogwarts year when she is being sorted and is making friends. That would just be horrible and I won't do that to her."

"Yeah that's probably the best idea. How did she take it?" She asked concerned.

"Not well," I said this sadly, "but I knew that she wouldn't so it's not a surprise. But I left her crying on her bed, I knew that she would need some time alone. So I decided to come and let you guys know that you might not see her till tomorrow at the earliest."

"Oh, yes. Go! Go! Be with your daughter. "She said as she pushed me towards the fireplace.

But then what she had said hit me. "A-aand-y," I stuttered, "She's not my daug-ghter."

"Yes, yes we know. But we all see it. Both of you are a family. She is your daughter whether you like it or not and you are that girl's father." She said this with such a convincing voice that I almost believed her for a moment. But then I came back to myself.

"No. I'm her godfather I'm not her father no matter I want to be. I won't take that from him, at least the him I thought I knew. Then he was my friend and I won't take the only thing that I actually know he cared about from him. I saw the way he looked at her. No one could fake that much love a father has for his little girl. Of that I am sure." I said this but I'm not sure who I was trying to convince Andy or myself.

Andy just rolled her eyes at me and pushed me towards the fire again.

"Ok, Ok. I can see that I am not wanted here anymore." I said laughing as I grabbed floo powder from the pot on the self.

"You're right you're not wanted here anymore." Andy said jokingly.

In a flash of green I was standing in the fireplace that was in my living room once again. I could still hear the faint sounds of crying and it broke my heart. So I ran up the stairs to her room. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. As I opened the door further my already broken heart broke a little more.

She was lying on her bed on her stomach with her head buried in the blanket that her mother had made for her before she had passed away. When she turned to look at me, she had tear stains coating her cheeks and her eyes were all read and puffy.

I walked over to her and she sat up and made room for me to sit on her bed with her. When I had sat down she immediately curled up on my chest and buried her head in my shirt clutching it tightly in her fist as she sobbed. I felt as new tears began to soak my shirt but I didn't give damn my little girl needed me and I would always be there to hold her when she cried. As I began to think I realized that my little speech at Andy's house hadn't done much good for me and I knew that she hadn't believed me at all. I may not be her father biologically but I was the one who held her when she cried and the one who had kissed her injuries when she got hurt. I was the one who was always there for her. I was her father in my head and she was my daughter. And I believe that is vice versa in hers as well. But we never talked about it and she had always just called me her Uncle Mooney. I noticed that her tears had stopped and saw that she had cried herself to sleep, still clutching my shirt and I didn't think that she would let go. So I just stayed where I was, not wanting to disturb her.

We were all the other had. We were a family. Even if we had the Tonks. We were a father and daughter. We were Mooney and his cub. We were Remus and Arabella. I feel asleep with that last thought.

~END OF CHAPTER~

* * *

**A/N: I won't be able to post until Friday because my dad is taking the only laptop we have away for work and won't be home till then. Super sorry but don't worry I will still be writing in my note-book just not posting.**

**Please do review those I can check on my tab. I would love to have at least one review by Friday but more are great.**

**Love Ya!**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Arabella POV

The next morning I woke and realized my pillow was my Uncle Mooney. I saw that his shirt had that wrinkled look that something gets when it wasn't completely dry and I was confused. When had his shirt been wet last night?

Then it hit. Oh yeah. I remembered what he had told me. About him. The man who gave me a part of me. Then man who was stupid enough to get himself taken away like that. Then man who was my father. I remembered how I had reacted and I felt the emotions of last night come rushing back, so hard and fast that they knocked the breath out of me. I felt the hate, hurt, sorrow, and betrayal flow through me. I wanted to punch something but the only close enough thing was Uncle Mooney. But he was still asleep and he needed all the sleep he could get. Especially with the full moon coming up.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. _'How does she know something so important and dangerous. She's 11. That man was crazy to tell her.'_ But I had grown up knowing he had told me as soon as I was old enough to understand. And he always sent me over to Nymph's so I was never in danger. Plus he told me later that he felt better having me know. Speaking of said man, he's waking up.

"Hmmfh," he groaned sleepily with his eyes still closed.

"Come on, wake up. We have to go to Diagon Alley and get my stuff for Hogwarts." I said excitedly, pushing the information I had gotten last night out of my mind. I wasn't going to let that ruin my day and days to come about Hogwarts. I poked his shoulder, knowing that he hated it when I did that.

"Ok," he said slapping my hand away. "I'm up, I'm up.

He looked at me and saw that what he had told me last night was gone from my face though I'm sure there was a little left in my eyes and he saw it. But being my favorite godfather he is he didn't say anything or even look at me differently.

"Let's go and get your letter. Let's see how much has changed from my time at Hogwarts." He said as he blinked his sleep haze away.

-TIME SKIP- DOWNSTARIES

"Ok, I found it!" I shouted.

"Alright bring it to the table. I have breakfast ready." He replied.

I laughed. "You mean you have my coffee and your hot chocolate ready." I said this through my chuckles as I walked to the table.

He just smiled sheepishly, as he set the steaming hot mugs down on the table. Not at all ashamed. But why would he be, those two drinks were the best thing on the world. **(A/N: Both of these are my favorite but my mom being who she is doesn't let me have coffee. I have to get it off my dad who loves to spoil his little girl (if she begs enough).)**

"Here it is."

* * *

HOGWARTS'S SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

FIRST YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

3 SETS OF PLAIN WORK ROBES (BLACK)

1 PLAIN POINTED HAT (BLACK) FOR DAY WEAR

1 PAIR OF PROTECTIVE GLOVES (DRAGON HIDE OR SIMILAR)

1 WINTER CLOAK

COURSE BOOKS:

ALL STUDENTS SHOULD HAVE THE FOLLOWING:

THE STANDERED BOOK OF SPELLS (GRADE 1) BY MIRANDA GOSHAWK

A HISTORY OF MAGIC BY BATHILDA BAGSHOT

MAGICAL THEROY BY ALBERT WAFFLING

A BEGINERS GUIDE TO TRANSFIGURETION BY EMERIC SWICH

ONE THOUSAND MAGICAL HERBS AND FUNGI BY PHYLLIDA SPORE

MAGICAL DRAUGHTS AND POTIONS BY ARSENIUS JIGGER

FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM BY NEWT SCAMANDER

THE DARK FORCES : A GUIDE TO SELF-PROTECTION

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 WAND

1 CAULDRON (PEWTER, STANDERED SIZE 2)

1 SET GLASS OR CRYSTAL PHIALS

1 TELESCOPE

1 SET BRASS SCALES

STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING AN OWL OR A CAT OR A TOAD.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

* * *

"I can't bring my broomstick. That's so unfair. BOO!" I said sad and a little upset.

"Yup. Sorry Ara, that rule has been there since before I went to Hogwarts. In fact I can remember James when he complained on the train that he hadn't been able to bring his broomstick. I actually felt pretty bad for him then. I'm sorry cub." He said soothingly, he had a tint of remembrance in his voice.

I knew that when he thought of Uncle Prongs (James) that he also thought about Uncle Wormtail (Peter) and sadly my dad, Padfoot (Sirius). He thought about what they did to get those nicknames and for him. They had done something so dangerous but they hadn't cared and he had thought that he was set for life with the best friends he could have ever asked for. But sadly when they had been 21 it all came crashing down on him. I always felt bad when I noticed that he had gone deep into his memory. But sadly there was nothing I could do.

But then I remembered the line before it. I rushed to check it and make sure it was there. It was.

"Oh my Merlin! It said I can bring an owl. A real owl! Oh please? Please can you get me one, please? I swear I will take care of it and I can name it and everything. And it will be a way for us to talk during school. That way you won't be so lonely here. With nobody to keep you company but Uncle Teddy-Beddy and Aunt Andy." I begged. I knew that when I said that they would be all he had to talk to he would relent and get me an owl.

I saw on his face as he broke and I knew that I was going to get an owl. I had wanted one so bad.

"Oh fine. Yes, we will get you an owl." He relented.

"Come on cub. Go get dressed and how bout I go and invite Nymph to come with?" He said.

"Yes!" I shouted as I jumped up and began to run but then realized that I was sitting with a hot mug of coffee in my hand. I set it down on the table then took off again.

As I ran up the stairs I heard the whoosh of the floo as he made the call.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	7. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sorry that I have not posted in the last two days. I have no other excuse then I was lazy. I had access to my dad's laptop and did not do anything about it. But good news my dad left it for me this week so I should be updating every day after school. Once again super sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Remus POV

After I pulled my head out of the fire from inviting Nymphadora, I went and sat in my chair to wait. I had to wait so that I could catch Nymphadora when she fell out of the fire. We had positioned my chair there for this purpose exactly. It was in the perfect spot so that the chair or the person sitting in it could catch the clumsiest person on earth.

The floo flared.

"Whaooo!" Nymphadora screamed as she came out of the fire. She landed in my arms and for a minuet I felt a spark go up my arm. 'But no,' I thought, 'I'm way too old for her. Not to mention poor and dangerous. You are 13 years older than her get your mind out of the gutter you sicko.' I banished those thoughts they were horrible and sick to be thinking.

Ara must have heard the floo. That or Nymphadora almost falling. The latter more likely.

"Nymphie!" She shouted as she ran down the stairs. Already fully dressed, I swear I don't know how she does it. I remember when her mother and aunt where in school. It would take Arabella an hour and Lily 45 minutes. And yet Ara was perfectly finished within 20 minutes, maybe it was perk of being raised by a low-needs man.

"I'm ready," she said but then she looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Why aren't you dressed? Go. Go! Get dressed." She shouted.

I looked down. 'Oh I was still dressed in what I was wearing yesterday.' Now I understood why she was so confused I had gotten caught up in my thinking and had not had the chance to go and get ready.

"Oh sorry. Do you two mind waiting a few?" I asked embarrassed.

The girls laughed and nodded. Before moving over to the couch to talk about something. Most likely something girly, I just hopped they weren't going to talk about me. With that thought I ran upstairs to get ready quickly wanting to limit their time to talk about me.

~TIME SKIP~

"Diagon Alley," I said as I tossed the floo powder down last.

As I came through I saw Ara picking Nymphadora up off the floor, where she had fallen out of the floo, trying and failing to hide her giggles. I chuckled and that alerted them to my presence. They looked up and Nymphadora's hair turned red in embarrassment.

Suddenly I heard Hagrid's booming voice. "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business." I turned around and saw Hagrid put his large hand on the shoulder of a young, ragged boy.

Just a Boy. Until I saw the rest of him.

A boy with messy, black hair.

Hair that I saw almost every day for ten years.

Potter Hair.

Then I saw the eyes.

Bright, emerald-green eyes.

Eyes that I saw almost every day for ten years.

Eyes that I saw emotions in go from hate and loathing to love and adoration.

Lily Evens' eyes.

Which must mean that? That was….

It was Harry. It was the-boy-who-lived. Even though I didn't call him that or recognize him from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. I recognized him because he was the boy who was supposed to grow up with me as an uncle. The boy who was the perfect combination of his parents. The boy who was the son of two of my best friends.

Then I heard the voice of Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. "Good Lord, is this, can it be…"

Everyone had gone silent.

"Bless my soul," Tom whispered, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

It was less than a minute but then the silence broke and everybody converged on him. Talking to him. Trying to touch him. They surrounded him like bees to honey. We watched as Harry and Hagrid tried fruitlessly to get away from them. After nearly 20 minutes they got out and made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Ara, Nymphadora, and I quickly following.

"Hagrid!" I called.

"Ehh?" He turned around confused.

Then he saw me and his eyes widened. He looked at Nymphadora and then at Ara. And then if it was possible his eyes widened even more. He had made the connection. About Harry, Ara, and I.

"Remus, Nymphadora." He rumbled.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Nymphadora shouted he hair turning black. Black as night in the middle of the sea.

"Ri't 'rry," he rumbled, "Tonks." Her hair faded back to the purple she had been wearing before.

"This must be little Arabella," he said. Arabella looked shocked that he knew her but hen her eyes flashed and she frowned.

"Yes," she said meekly. If Hagrid thought something was wrong with her tone he didn't say anything.

"I knew your mum and…well anyway." He said awkwardly, "Harry!"

Harry came over and then I noticed something. He was small, smaller than James at that age and that is saying something. James had always been a tiny, little bloke until he hit a growth spurt during the summer before 6th year. Harry was also wearing clothing that was 3 times bigger than they should on a boy the right size for his age. But on Harry they were 6 times bigger. They also looked very worn.

"Hello," he said shyly. Shyness was something I never expected from the son of James and Lily Potter. And to be blunt, quite frankly it scared me.

"Hello Harry," I said caringly, "I was friends with your parents and I must say you look all the part your father but with you mother's eyes. The perfect combination if you ask me."

He smiled happily but then frowned. It confused me but I didn't say anything about it.

"This is Arabella. If things had worked out right, I'm sure that you two would have grown up to be the best of friends. Your parents and hers where best friends. You almost never saw your mothers apart and the same with your fathers." I said.

Harry looked at Ara and she waved at him to come over and talk with her and Nymphadora.

"Would you like to come and shop with us?" Nymphadora asked.

Hagrid shrugged and then Harry said softly "yes," from where he was.

~END OF CHAPTER~

* * *

**A.N. Once again I'm sorry about how long it took me to update. But I might add I have waited for some to updated much longer. I still feel bad. Please review I only have gained one and it wasn't even a real review at I think. It was just a few random words. If I am wrong person who reviewed please correct me. **

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

Arabella POV-Chapter 6

As we shopped, I noticed that Harry was very tense and was gaping around at everything we passed. Then I remembered that Uncle Mooney said that he had been raised by muggles. If I remember correctly he said not the nicest ones at that. So he must have never seen anything magical or related to the wizarding rule.

"So what was it like being raised by muggles? Was it much different from this?" I asked eagerly, wanting to as much as I can about the strange world I had never really got the chance to experience.

He looked at me, raised an eyebrow and then looked around the alley.

"If you were raised around stuff like this then so very boring that you could never believe. I just wish that I had more eyes - just to take it all in." Harry said wistfully. He voice still managed to be filled with amazement.

"Well come on. I will show you around more." I said excitedly, wanting to show my new friend around.

~TIME SKIP~

"So, I will meet you at the platform?" I asked my new and possibly best friend. Dang! Uncle Mooney was right just as usual, I have a feeling that we will be best friend.

"Yeah," Harry agreed just as excited as I was.

~TIME SKIP~

"Come on! We have to hurry up. We can't be late to meet Harry!" I shouted to Uncle Mooney trying to hurry him up. He had been very strange the last few days. Almost like…

Almost like he didn't want me to go to Hogwarts.

Wait.

Then it hit me.

That was exactly it.

"Uncle Mooney?" I asked uncertainly. I almost didn't want to ask this question but I knew that everything would be better if I did. I knew this would open some flood gates that have been closed for almost the whole time I have lived with him.

"Yes?" he said in the same slow way he had been since we had left Diagon Alley after parting with Harry. He had done everything slow since then. Walking, talking, hell even drinking his hot chocolate. And that was something I had never seen before.

"You are sad that I am going to Hogwarts now aren't you?" I asked concerned, h couldn't possibly think that when I left for Hogwarts that I would leave forever.

He sighed. And later I would swear that I heard him say under his breath 'Damn girl and her always knowing stuff.'

"I'm not sad. Just a little upset. I feel as if when you get to Hogwarts that you will grow and that you won't need me anymore. I will always be alone. You are all I have - after what happened to Lily, James, and Peter. And then of course what happened with Sirius. I know that I am being selfish but I really don't care. You are my little girl and I don't want you to ever leave. As much as I know that you have to grow I just don't want you to. I want you to need me all the time like the way you grew up." He said this just so dejectedly, it made me want to cry.

I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I quickly walked over and sat on his lap. I hugged him tightly. He pulled me tightly to him and kissed my hair.

We just sat there while he got his act together. I didn't mind waiting. Then I made a decision. I sat up and kissed his cheek and then whispered something in his ear.

"I love you too, daddy."

He gasped. And then the tears that had gathered in his own eyes since the beginning of this conversation. Started to leak out. One by one. They started to leave tear stains on his tired, scared cheeks.

B-B-But-t-t, Sirius is your dad. No matter what he did or how angry you are at him. I won't takr that from his or at least the him I thought I knew for ten years of my life. I won't take the one thing that I knew he actually cared for. I know that he couldn't fake the love that shone in his eyes every time he say you or heard you laugh or even when you were brought up in a conversation." He stuttered out. I knew that he was holding on to his resolve by one, tiny, weak string. I knew how much wanted to admit it out loud. He wanted to be my father.

"And he always will be my _father_ but you are my daddy. Yes, his blood runs through my veins and I might look like him. But was he there to pick me up when I feel or to hold me when I . You were. That means he can be my _father _and you can be my daddy. He made that decision to not be here for me when he did what he did." I said my little speech with such strength that the small, weak string snapped.

"Oh. I love you my sweet daughter. So very much." He said as he pulled me close to him again.

He put his head in the crook of my neck and I felt him take a deep breath. Whether he needed it after crying or he was inhaling my sent - apparently it calms him down

The next moment I felt something damp hit my skin and I knew it was because of both of the reasons. I did my best to comfort him by rubbing his back and just letting him get it out. I would do what I had to help my Uncle Mooney no. My daddy.

~END OF CHAPTER~

* * *

**A.N. I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS LATE AND THAT IT IS UNDER A 1000 WORDS. BUT JUST ABOUT 40 OR SO SHORT. THIS NOTE WILL MOST LIKELY ADD UP TO IT THOUGH. BUT ANYWAY I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD REVIEW. IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL VERY GOOD THAT OTHER PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY.**


	9. AN SORRY

**Arabella Lily Black A.N. this story is on hold. I promise I will get back to it but I go through fazes where I only want to read/write one category at a time. And right now I am in the TV show Once Upon a Time. It's amazing! But I promise I will get back to it. And trust me I know how annoyed you must be with this just being an author's note and I apologize. Go and read my story on that or my one-shot on Narnia if you would like. I would love it. Again super sorry!**


End file.
